Primal Secret
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Sneaking around and keeping their relationship a secret has caused a lot of tension. After Natsu and Lucy get into a heated argument they take it out on each other in a passionate and primal way.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, come on let me in!" Natsu called through the closed window, softly tapping it.

"You are such a jerk Natsu!" She replied throwing a pillow at his face. The pillow hit the glass with a thump, almost sending him flying off of the window.

"I said I was sorry a million times! If you let me in I can make it up to you and you know it!" He pleaded suggestively with a grin, getting impatient with the blonde.

"No way that I am letting you mess with my head like that…" She muttered to herself.

"If you don't open this window right now I'm going to scream to all who can hear me that I love Lucy Heartfilia! I don't even care if the guild hears!" He said as his tapping became louder.

"Get your ass in here!" She said as she opened the window sharply yanking the dragon slayer in by his scarf.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Natsu said with a triumphant grin sprawled out on the floor of her apartment.

"What if someone heard you?!" She said slamming the window shut and closing the curtains.

"So what? I don't like lying or sneaking around I told you that Lucy…"

"You know as well as I do that we have no choice. I will not end up the gossip of the guild." Lucy said looking down at him with crossed arms.

"They'll get over it and move on to something else you know how they are. I've only held out for two months, because you _really _want to keep this a secret." He said getting up and dusting himself off.

"I don't want people treating us differently…" She admitted.

"Why on Earthland would they treat us differently?" He asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know but you're stupid if you think they won't." She said glaring at him. "Besides, I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you said."

"Don't call me stupid. It was your fault I said it… All this sneaking around if I didn't say something like that they would have known we were together." He said angrily.

"You didn't have to completely insult me!" She yelled.

"Well when someone asks you point blank if you think someone is dateable you have to say something!" He said stepping closer to her.

"You shouldn't say I'm too promiscuous for you! You were basically calling me a slut!" She yelled never leaving his angry gaze.

"You should know I don't mean it!" He said knitting his brows together.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Stop calling me that Lucy." He said with a low growl.

"Idiot." She said in fury. They stood in silence inches apart just staring into each other's eyes full of rage. Natsu held his hands in fists trying to calm himself to no avail, while Lucy never wavered testing him with the word. The anger pulsing through them lit something else inside of them. This was something so primal that before she knew it Natsu slammed his lips against hers in a fit of anger and passion. Lucy didn't feel surprised; if he hadn't initiated it she knew she would have. There was just too much tension between the two since their first kiss and passionate nights together. Natsu's hands slid into her hair as their kiss became more intense, as tongues slide against one another's sending warmth deep inside Lucy. They had been at it for two months and she still couldn't get enough of this. This time however was different. She could feel the anger she felt still bubbling inside, and she could sense his in his desperate kiss. Soon she pushed hard against his chest making him step away from her.

"No way am I letting you change my mind this way." Lucy said glaring at him through lustful eyes. Natsu's primal feelings were written all over his face, as he took her wrist.

"I know that nothing I say will change that stubborn mind of yours." He said huskily as he pulled her toward her bed. Natsu had had it with lying to his friends, and as hot as sneaking around town devouring each other was he knew he was sick of that too. What he really wanted right now was to take her and punish her with pleasure. He had her wrist firmly not letting go as he tossed her on the bed climbing quickly on top of her.

"I'm stubborn, what about you?!"

"You talk too much!" He said pinning her wrists to the bed above her head, and continuing their kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue roughly as he ravaged her mouth sending a shiver down her spine. _Good. _He thought feeling her body react. _You better feel every bit of this. _Natsu felt her writhing beneath him grinding her hips up to meet his. He sat up pulling his scarf off with a finger and quickly using it to tie Lucy's wrists to her headboard. He then looked down at her with a heated expression. "Try calling me an idiot again while you're like that." He threatened.

"Idiot" She said slowly with fuming lustful eyes. Natsu reached down ripping her defenseless white shirt and bra right off of her body. Lucy grunted when he did, as her cheeks inflamed in anger. "That was a nice shirt!" She yelled pulling at her tight restraints.

"I warned you Lucy." He said roughly, sending another shiver up her spine. Her breathing becoming heavy as his hands assaulted her perky breasts. A deep groan escaped her as she tried to fight the pleasure out of pure will and stubbornness. After a fight like that she would not give in to his plans. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Natsu, you are going to get it when I get out of these restraints!" She said her eyes full of fire.

"That's it get mad." He said sliding his tongue across her exposed nipples making her back arch pressing her breasts into his hands. He sucked one breast as his hand kneaded the other. He felt hungry for every part of her, and he would take it now. He wasted no time throwing off her skirt and the last of her undergarments. Standing up he watched as her eyes followed him pleading for his return. Natsu began to yank off the rest of his clothes quickly exposing his hard length completely ready to dominate. He watched as her breathing became more erratic making her chest rise and fall quickly, and as she squirmed on the bed her eyes begged him to come back. Instead he locked eyes with her and began stroking himself slowly letting her watch helpless to do anything about it.

"Naatsu" She moaned pressing her legs together desperately trying to relieve some of the throbbing between her thighs. He only shook his head as his hand moved faster. He saw her eyes move down toward the movement making her groan more. "Please" She begged softly.

"You drive me crazy Lucy. I'd do anything for you." He said bucking his hips into his hand and stepping closer to her writhing form and pressing his lips against her ear. "But I'm so mad the only thing I can think about doing is punishing you." He whispered feeling her groan against his lips. Natsu quickly slid back on the bed spreading her legs baring her before him and pulling her hips up to his face. Before Lucy could say a word he buried his mouth in her hot sex. He snaked his tongue inside her as she moaned crying out his name. He locked eyes with her as she watched him devour her in full view, sending her in a fit of moans and whimpers that made him ache with the need to be inside her. He stroked her clit roughly with his tongue enjoying the taste and smell he found himself craving during the day.

"N-Natsu please!" She groaned feeling her release coming quickly as she never left his eyes. He suddenly pulled his hot tongue away from her core.

"You promise to stop calling me an idiot?" He asked darkly.

"Don't stop!" She whined thrusting her hips up.

"You have to promise first." He said.

"No." She said with a grin waiting for the grueling punishment. Natsu began nipping at her inner thigh, too close to where she wanted him to be. Lucy let out whimpers as he proceeded to do the same to the other side.

"Promise me." He said glaring into her gaze.

"Make me." She said simply.

"You're such a bad girl Lucy." He rumbled as he laid love bites along her thigh again.

"You did say you wanted to punish me Natsu, so punish me." She said begging him with her eyes. He leaned back and dropped her hips, and watched as her breasts bounced enticingly. Without another word he hiked her legs up against her body and let his tip sit waiting at her entrance.

"What do you promise never to call me?" He asked teasing her as she mumbled her response. "I can't hear you Lucy."

"Idiot" she said letting her passion seep into the word. Natsu hastily thrust deep into her letting a low growl escape his throat. He couldn't take it anymore as he watched her throw her head back and moan his name loudly. His hands on either side of her head keeping him up as he grinded his length deep inside her. "Oh god Natsuu!" She screamed pulling her restraints harder. His pace increased thrusting at a relentless rhythm. "I'm going to cum if you don't-" she began to say.

"Cum for me Lucy." He groaned feeling her walls tighten around him. At his words she unraveled beneath him calling his name filling his ears with passion. "That's right let it all go." He said in a low voice. As she fell limp he continued his pursuit rubbing her clit softly with his thumb as he thrust into her. His other hand found his scarf again undoing the knot letting her hands fall against her bed. His thumb working to reawaken his spent princess. Lucy realizing her hands were finally free let her fingers glide into his hair bringing their lips together again as she moaned to life once more. Natsu let her tongue invade his mouth as his hands found her lower back pulling her closer to him. Lucy began meeting his thrusts as she groaned. He knew he had to get her to release again before he did. Feeling addicted to the sight of her peaking beneath him he couldn't help but want more of her as he continued to slam into her soaking core. Natsu groaned loudly into her neck as their bodies pressed together.

Lucy had never seen Natsu this way, a complete animal carnivorous and lusting against her. Their groans mixing together making her feel like they were one being. She felt his length fill her up again and again hitting every spot she could dream of. A fire burned inside her as she sensed her climax coming again. It must have been the same with Natsu. Before she knew what was happening he let out a ferocious growl into her neck as they were both entwined together completely engulfed in flame. The warmth licked her skin soothingly never too hot to burn.

Natsu lifted his head to press his forehead against hers smashing their bodies together watching her eyes widen. He couldn't hold them in anymore, the flames clawed their way out of his body as his climax neared rapidly.

"Cum with me Lucy." He ordered looking into her eyes as she clenched around his hot arousal.

"Yes! Oh Natsu!" she screamed letting his throbbing member rock her to heaven again. She moaned softly as his thrusts slowed to a stop. He stayed inside her holding her sweltering body against him. He felt their skin slick with sweat as he lay her down and pulled out of her slowly with a soft groan.

He pulled her body closer to him as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said in almost a whisper. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I know you hate hiding us."

"I shouldn't have called you promiscuous." He said sweeping a strand of hair out of her face and softly stroking her cheek.

"I just love you so much. I don't want what the guild will say or do to destroy this." She said with a small smile.

"And I love you too much to let that happen. I don't care what they say. You're very important to me I'm sure they'll see that and back off after a while."

"I guess I couldn't blame them. When I found out about Gajeel and Levy I almost had a heart attack." She giggled.

"What about Gajeel and Levy?!" He said in alarm.

"You really are dense Natsu." She said laughing out loud.

"What did I say about calling me that?" He said pulling her close giving her a mischievous grin.

_**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or leave it as a one-shot. I'd appreciate your opinion. :D Inspired by the song Summer Ashes (Culture Code Remix) by Kevin Drew ft. Taryn Manning. Maybe if I have time I can draw a proper cover photo. If anyone wants to volunteer I wouldn't say no. :P  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the lack of warmth she noticed first, an absence that made her groan. Lucy opened her eyes to confirm that she was alone. The sun danced across her sheets and illuminated the room.

"Natsu?" she called rubbing her eyes.

"Oh you're up." He replied stepping out of her steaming bathroom, just a towel clinging to his chiseled hips.

"You took a shower without me?" She said with a faux pout.

"You looked way too spent from all our fun. I didn't want to wake you." He grinned walking over and laying a soft kiss on her forehead before making his way back into the bathroom. Lucy was left in silence once more as she sat up stretching her sore muscles. "Hey Lucy, why do you still have this?" He called.

"Have what?" She asked throwing the sheets off of her naked body. She peeked through the door leaning on the door frame. Natsu held a glass bottle to his nose inspecting the contents.

"After what happened Levy reformulated it so I can become invisible for missions without disappearing forever." She said with a grin, and pride for her best friend.

"Nice." He said deep in thought staring at the bottle's scribbled label. Lucy took that moment to just take in the sight of him. How lucky was she to have such a hot boyfriend? "I have an idea!" He exclaimed making her step out of a fantasy.

"That doesn't sound good." She said raising her eyebrows suspiciously. Natsu turned to look at her bottle still in hand letting the towel drop to the floor. He stepped toward her closing the gap between them pressing their bodies together. "We could do anything we wanted in plain sight with this and no one would ever know." He said with a wicked smile.

"No way." She said reluctantly parting their bodies.

"Ah why not?" He said with a pout that melted her insides.

"I have no idea how long it lasts! What if we just suddenly become visible?"

"Doesn't that make it more fun?" He asked pulling her close once more showing her how turned on the idea made him by pressing his length against her stomach.

"You are ridiculous…" She said crashing her lips against his. He parted her lips softly with his tongue sinking into a deeper kiss. Natsu let a hand cup her perfect ass and grinded against her naked body.

"I need you Lucy, but I want you outside." He said grinning against her lips. Lucy could feel a pool of desire pour into her. How she couldn't say no to him.

"Okay." She said hoarsely. Without wasting another second Natsu opened the bottle with a pop.

"How much do you think we'll need?" He asked observing at the bottle again.

"She said a few splashes would do I think." Lucy said nipping at his neck sending a tremor through her partner. Natsu poured a few drops onto Lucy's back, and he watched as it rolled down her tantalizing body rippling down her ass. She continued her assault on his neck as she slowly disappeared.

"It worked!" He exclaimed. The bottle ripped from his grasp and placed on the counter by Lucy's transparent form. "Hey what about me?" He asked.

"Be patient." She said. He couldn't tell where she was until he felt a pressure against his hard member.

"Oh god Lucy!" He moaned as he let her invisible mouth engulf him. He felt a pressure against his abs as he was pressed against the wall. Lucy grinned at his aroused expression. On her knees she began licking his moist tip sending another wave of pleasure through him making him moan her name. She let him slide into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. One hand at his base the other kneading his neglected balls. "You have no idea how hot this is." He groaned shoving his fingers through her hair and crashing his hips against her needy mouth. Lucy moaned into him as her pace increased. She looked up watching his passionate face searching for hers. She could feel him buck into her roughly never letting go of her prize. She wanted him to know how turned on he always made her, and feel her body give him such satisfaction.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth Lucy." He stated huskily. As she felt his length twitch uncontrollably in her hand she squeezed his balls gently as he released into the back of her throat. Natsu threw his head back with a loud moan as he freed the last of him into her. She released him from her grasp as she stood back up kissing his neck again making him jolt in surprise.

"You're so sexy, even when I can't see you." He said pulling her face up to a kiss. "But it's my turn to be invisible. I want take you in the middle of the guild hall."

"But they'll hear us!" She exclaimed.

"Not if we're real quiet my Lucy." He said with a playful grin grabbing the bottle. She watched as some of the contents rolled down his perfect body snaking its way around his hard muscles. He placed the bottle back on the counter and grabbed her wrist as he slowly disappeared as well. They headed out the door quickly running toward their guild.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She admitted quietly so only he could hear.

"Why not? They'll never know we were even there."

"What about the other dragon slayers? Can't they smell us?"

"Not if the place is packed today, it would be even better for us if it was anyway." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Natsuuu." She whined making him stop in the middle of the street as people obliviously walked past their naked bodies. She felt him press his body against her again taking her ass into his greedy hands and licking at her soft neck.

"See Lucy, isn't it exciting? But we have to be quiet." He purred into her ear. She had to admit looking around, knowing Natsu could easily take her right there really made her pulse quicken. The animalistic arousal flowed through her like before, full of need.

"I just want you inside me Natsu." She whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said pulling her toward Fairy Tail again.

When they reached the door Natsu cracked them open just enough to slip them through. The place was indeed packed today. He looked at the bar hearing roars of laughter and chatter. Mira was behind the bar serving cold drinks and joining in on the fun. He noticed there was no sign of a dragon slayer. _How lucky. _He thought to himself taking his prize to a dark corner of the guild just in case. Natsu slammed Lucy's invisible body against the wall behind her. He leaned in taking her cold ear in his scorching mouth.

Lucy gave a small inaudible gasp at his sudden attention watching the guild members continue their day. He was right to say that the idea was sexy. She could feel herself soaking Natsu's erection as he grinded against her sensitive nub. She couldn't help but give a soft moan only he could hear making him increase the friction.

"Still want me inside you Lucy?" He asked into her hot wet ear.

"Yes." She whispered back suddenly feeling his hard length penetrate her slowly. How she was able to not scream out his name right there was beyond her comprehension. Natsu could feel her walls still as tight as ever take all of him in as he thrust into her core again. He began his persistent pounding as she writhed beneath him obviously feeling the need to cry out. Her hands found their way into his hair steering him downward to collide their lips together passionately. He opened her mouth roughly letting his tongue sink into the same hot mouth that gave him pure ecstasy. Natsu felt like something was missing however. He wanted her to watch as he took her in front of everyone. He quickly pulled out of her throbbing center switching places with her letting her back press against his hard front.

"See they have no idea that I'm deep inside you right now." He said into her neck as he thrust into her once again sending shivers through her spine. Lucy watched as Gray walked past unknowingly to join Erza's discussion. She felt as one of Natsu's hands pressed against her stomach making her back press against him tighter. His other hand found her mouth as he slid two fingers in allowing her to bite down. He knew she wanted to moan and cry out just as loud as he did as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. His momentum increased suddenly reaching deeper inside her. Lucy bit down on his fingers again as his hand moved past her stomach to her hot button sending her over the edge. She pushed back against his perfect member desperately looking for release. She could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic as she was sent over the edge letting her jaw go limp and had Natsu's strong arm keep her up on her feet. He soon followed sinking his teeth deeper into her skin letting all of him fill her up.

Their bodies froze as the euphoria died down. They knew they had better leave before her ointment ran out. Natsu released her shattered body and led her to the back door behind the bar.

"Lucy your mark." Natsu whispered noticing her guild mark reappearing slowly. _Shit we're out of time. _He thought. Mira was still serving drinks, but blocked their way to the back door. He looked over at Lucy noticing her reappearing slowly. There was no denying it now, they were so busted. They quickly hid themselves underneath the bar so no one over it could see them.

"Psst Mira!" Natsu whispered getting a smack in the head from Lucy. "What was that for?" He hissed.

"You'll blow our cover!"

"Our cover is already blown! Look at you you're almost visible." He said looking back up to see Mira looking down in his direction. "Mira it's Natsu! Me and Lucy are invisible and need a way out… Or some clothes…" He said hurriedly.

"Oh my!" Mira said softly looking in Lucy's direction. Natsu looked back into her heated completely visible face.

"Hi Mira…" She said quietly covering herself with her arms.

"Can you get us out of here?" He asked getting Mira's attention. Thankfully he was still invisible.

"I can let you out Natsu and you might be able to grab some clothes, but I don't know about Lucy." She whispered with a giggle. She walked over to the back door opening it just enough for him to get past leaving Lucy huddled underneath the bar. Behind him he could hear Mira.

"Oh I thought someone was knocking guess I was wrong!" She said loudly. _I so owe her one. _He thought as he made his way through back alleys to Lucy's apartment. When he reached the door he noticed his hand slowly fading back into view. He made his way up to Lucy's apartment door and found her spare key under the mat. After finding his way to her bathroom he pulled on his clothes noticing he was no longer transparent. He took the pile of her clothes in his arms as he bounded for the door again locking it behind him, sliding the key beneath the mat.

When he reached the guild he knocked on the back door softly.

"Hi Natsu! I haven't seen you all day!" Mira said with a suggestive grin.

"I know! It must be so boring without me around to bother you." He said grinning back hurriedly tossing the clothes in Lucy's direction.

"You look a little flustered…Why did you come in through the back door?" Gray asked sitting at the bar eyeing Natsu suspiciously.

"I just jogged here ice breath." He said ignoring the second part of the question.

"Whatever flamer." Gray said before getting up to leave. As soon as he was out of sight Lucy stood up fully clothed.

"That was a close one." She said letting out a breath she had been holding. "I was sure he was going to notice me."

"Not with my extra sneaky skills!" Natsu said with a boyish grin.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Mira said smiling brightly as her eyes passed from Natsu to Lucy and back. "What were you doing naked and inivisible?"

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Expect more sex and silliness to come!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew it!" Mira announced closing the office door behind her.

"Keep your dress on, we don't want to make a big deal out of this." Natsu said casually sitting in a big recliner in the corner of the room.

"I've never been in the master's office before." Lucy said eyeing all the mountains of paperwork littering the desk.

"That's because you haven't been a delinquent." Natsu said grabbing a paper weight from the shelf beside him, and throwing it in the air before catching it. One leg draped over the arm rest while the other hung lazily toward the floor.

"You seem very comfortable here." Lucy said shaking her head at the sight.

"What can I say? I've always been bad." He said with a devious smile.

"You two are so perfect! I just knew you'd get together! How long has this been going on?" Mira asked excitedly bounding toward Lucy. She took her hand into her own like a kid who just unwrapped a very expensive present.

"Two months?" Lucy replied taking a step back from her overly excited friend.

"We need to have a party! With cake! Erza would have to have cake… but that would be dangerous if a fight broke out…" Mira continued lost in thoughts of a celebration.

"Whoa Mira none of that." Natsu said throwing the weight in the air once more.

"What? Why not? I thought you'd love to have a party Natsu!" Mira whined.

"It's not me." He said focusing on the Fairy Tail symbol floating inside of the heavy glass in his hand.

"Lucy? You don't want people to know?" Mira asked taking both of Lucy's hands into hers, giving her famous pin up puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want the guild to know. Not just yet…" Lucy said searching in Natsu's direction for support, but ultimately getting none.

"I guess you guys just want to figure things out first. I can respect that I suppose, but when everyone knows we are so having a party!" She said giving Lucy a mighty Mira demon hug.

"Mira my lungs!" Lucy said fighting to get free.

"Now how long have you been having sex?" Mira asked pulling away from their hug. A thud from behind them followed her question.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed feeling her cheeks flame and a paper weight hit the back of her foot.

"I'm just kidding you two. So precious! I'm going back to work." Mira said with a wink before walking out of the office closing the door behind her.

"That was bracing." Natsu stated from behind her getting up to pick the paper weight off the floor.

"Now do you see why I want it a secret?" Lucy said turning to face him.

"No. She was excited, isn't that a good thing?" He said with a blank expression.

"I'm not ready for my personal life to be blown out of proportion!"

"That's pretty normal around here." Natsu shrugged.

"I can't believe Mira caught us." Lucy said ignoring Natsu's statement.

"Well not entirely caught us." He said grinning at the bite mark he knew was under her shirt.

"Gray almost found out…"

"He's not important." Natsu said kissing her shoulder pulling her into his arm.

"If he knew then Juvia would know… She'd torture it out of him." She mused.

"Definitely." He continued kissing up to her neck.

"And if Juvia knew she would most likely tell someone else…"

"Of course." He nipped at her neck vying for her attention.

"If Erza found out it would be all over… She probably doesn't approve of secrets…"

"Sure." His mouth made its way to her ear where he sucked her exposed lobe.

"Will you quit it!" She said with a shiver.

"Uh huh." He unconsciously agreed kissing behind her ear at a spot he knew made her melt in his hands.

"Have you been listening to me Natsu?" She asked quietly leaning into his hot lips.

"You're completely right. That stupid Gray." Licking her sensitive spot making her groan.

"I stopped talking about Gray a long time ago…"

"Did you?" His hands slowly found their way under her shirt and crept up flattening against her stomach. Her head tilted to the side allowing him better access.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" She asked outwardly, a groan dancing on her lips.

"Because you want to take me on this desk." He whispered seductively.

"You don't quit do you?" She chuckled.

"You know I'm not a defeatist." He replied nipping playfully.

"I can agree with that." Lucy's hands slid easily to the small of his back and gently tugged at his waistband.

"I have decided I don't like clothes." Natsu stated against her neck as his hands moved up and skimmed easily under her defenseless bra. His actions caused a low moan to reverberate against his lips.

"You going to become a stripper like Gray?" she snickered moving her hands past his waistband clutching his ass firmly in her greedy hands.

"Never." He groaned into her shoulder kneading her breasts steering her toward the desk. "I mean I don't like when _you're_ wearing clothes."

Lucy felt the edge press at the back of her knees making her fall against it. Without hesitation Natsu pushed the paperwork to the side giving him more room before going to lock the office door.

"I want to pay you back for that amazing blow job you gave me earlier." He explained as her shameless eyes followed his movements like a predator. Natsu stood before her admiring his prize. "So let's get rid of these first." He said as he pulled her skirt and underwear down her legs as he spoke. He let his knees sink to the floor and skimmed his fingertips up her thighs as the garments fell. Lucy wiggled beneath his touch groaning uncontrollably. "There she is." He said possessively, his eyes finding his way to her sex. His hooded gaze bored into hers when he let his tongue skim the soft flesh of her thighs making their way to his finish line. Lucy's breath hitched as his skillful tongue spread her damp folds. Her head tilted to the side as she moaned softly. "Look at me Lucy." He said before penetrating her mercilessly withdrawing suddenly. "They sound proofed this room years ago so master could get his work done in quiet." As quickly as he left her he was back torturing her quivering center with his tongue.

"Natsu!" She yelled thrusting her hips up to meet his scorching mouth.

"That's right let me hear it." He growled into her sex grabbing her ass into his hands pressing him deeper inside her. Natsu let his tongue glide to her exposed clit hungry for her sound. Lucy obliged almost immediately moaning loudly. Her fingers made their way into his messy hair letting her hips gyrate against his mouth grinding and claiming him with the movement.

"So hottt!" She moaned watching his tongue writhe against her.

"Want it hotter?" He asked eyes sparkling with wonder.

"How? ahh!" She began to ask before he let his flaming tongue snake back inside her. "Ohhh Natsu! don't burn me!" She whimpered under his touch. His hands squeezed her cheeks roughly pushing him deeper. One hand freed to ravage her throbbing clit. His eyes never left hers and he let the flames lick her walls.

"I'll never hurt you my Lucy." He said his speech muffled by her arousal in his mouth. "Now scream my name." He demanded as he increased in speed. Lucy could no longer control herself as her hips met his mouth over and over before letting herself go beneath him. His name resounded against the once silent walls around them. Natsu pulled away and slowly placed her hips back against the desk. The fire in his mouth extinguished. He grabbed her clothes from the floor and gingerly slid them back onto her hips. He placed a kiss on her hip before sitting on the master's chair eye to eye with Lucy. "That good huh?" He asked sounding pleased. Lucy silently nodded before sitting up fixing her hair.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked with a smile slipping her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe it was the way you screamed my name." He said with a wide triumphant grin. "Let's get back to your place so I can have my way with you without you worrying about getting caught." He grabbed her hand excitedly banging the door open behind them.

* * *

"Maybe if you picked up a book every once in a while we'd have something better to talk about." Levy said angrily at the bored dragon slayer beside her at the bar.

"You know I don't do that reading crap." He said chewing on a handful of nails. Levy sighed in exasperation as she took a bite of food Mira had given her. Without warning she heard a loud bang from the back of the guild. Before she could contemplate what was going on a blur of yellow and pink flew past them and out the guild doors.

"Good grief!" Levy said eyes still at the now closed doors of their guild hall.

"Disgusting." She heard Gajeel say beside her shaking his head and engulfing another handful of iron.

"They seem to be excited about something." She said going back to her food.

"Excited is one way to put it. The whole place reeks now…" He said making a disgruntled face.

"Reeks? Of what?" Levy asked curiously. Their conversation caught Mira's attention.

"You don't want to know Shrimp." He laughed, amused with her innocence.

"Yes I do!" She announced puffing out her cheeks.

"Well the whole guild smells like se-"

"Do you need a refill Levy?" Mira interrupted loudly pouring water into her cup before she could answer.

"Uh thanks Mira… Now smells like what?" Levy said back to Gajeel not letting it go.

"I advise you say what you're about to say quietly." Mira said with a threatening smile. Gajeel put down his meal moving uncomfortably in his seat under Mira's demon glare.

"Smells like sex in here." He said making another disgusted face. "It's everywhere too. Couldn't they have done that somewhere else?" He asked himself looking back at his food.

"What?" Levy said her voice not carrying, eyes wide in realization. "Natsu and Lucy?!"

"You can't tell anyone! Especially not those two…" Mira whispered to the pair. "They don't want anyone to know yet, and I was sworn to secrecy. They would think I told you."

"They shouldn't have bumped nasties in here then." He said with a snort taking a swig from his cup.

"Gajeel, would you please not be so crude?!" Levy pleaded pushing the rest of her food aside.

"Everyone is going to find out eventually so just keep it between us for now." Mira said going back to her cleaning.

"Of course Mira… I just can't believe it." Levy replied.

"Those two have been up to this for two months now." Mira gossiped.

"Two months?! I'm surprised Natsu hasn't caved…" She thought to herself.

"You'd keep it to yourself too if you were getting it every night." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed.

* * *

Lucy pushed the door open quickly shoving Natsu inside forcefully.

"Someone's ready to go." He chortled.

"Yeah I am." She said with a more feral look in her dark brown eyes. Lucy closed the door behind her as she propelled Natsu into the bedroom. A curious grin passed his lips as he let her push him against the bed, his legs hanging off the side. She straddled his hips suddenly.

"Do whatever you want to me Lucy." Natsu said completely aroused and ready for her dominance.

"You're mine." She said yanking the scarf from around his neck causing him to grunt and tossing it behind her. Lucy reached down unzipping his one sleeved vest hastily pulling it off of his godlike body. She sat back licking her lips as she gazed at his perfection. She let her fingers rake his chest and down his sides making his eyes grow darker and a groan escape him. Lucy felt his hard erection against her thigh as she grinded her hips against his slowly. Her tongue trailed across his chest making him moan. He grabbed her hips increasing the friction between them. She sat up steadying herself with a hand on his chest before pulling off her top and bra. His hands coming up to roam her body only to have them pushed aside. Natsu whimpered at her rejection. She groaned at the sight of her helpless and topless dragon slayer. "No touching or you'll be punished." She said shaking her head before massaging her breasts letting some of her heated skin spill over between her fingers. Natsu's eyes transfixed on her hands as he squirmed, eager to please her himself.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" She asked referring to his past torture watching him suffer. "You know what would be worse?" Lucy slid one hand down her front and slowly down her skirt while the other never gave up on her supple breast.

"Let me do that Lucyyy." Natsu whined beneath her, balling his fists in her comforter.

"You want to do this?" She asked innocently pleasing herself into a moan. She could feel his groin twitch under her thighs as he watched her work. Lucy stood up, and slipped off her skirt and underwear letting them drop to the floor. "Take these off." She ordered tugging lightly at his pants. Natsu obliged laying back down on the bed. Lucy straddled him once more taking his growing length in her wet hand causing another agonizing groan to erupt from her partner. She began rubbing her self sensually with his tip moaning his name at the sudden pleasing friction. She let his length slide between her folds allowing his tip to continue pleasuring her sensitive crux. Her arousal spilling over him letting her glide him effortlessly between her thighs.

"Shit Lucy let me in!" He groaned. His hands finding their way back to her hips trying desperately to increase the friction. She pulled his hands off of her pinning them to the bed. Her hips came up to hover just above his rock hard cock.

"No touching Natsu until I tell you to." She said biting down on his chest with a growl. He moaned her name loudly letting her hands continue to pin him helplessly. She sat up on her knees and raked his exposed skin again making him buck his hips up trying urgently to meet her core.

"Tell me how bad you want it." She demanded stopping all movement.

"God I need you so bad it hurts!" Natsu groaned almost losing all control. Lucy bit her lip at his needy words and wrapped her fingers around him sending a shiver down his back.

"Good answer." She said darkly before thrusting him inside her roughly. She let him sink into her as she threw her head back and moaned fiercely. "You're so big Natsu." Lucy told her lover looking into his eyes. She began rolling her hips against him sending so much pleasure coursing through her body.

"You're so damn tight Lucy. Let me touch you." He pleaded balling his fists above his head. She then grabbed his hands and squeezed them against her breasts, causing another moan to escape her. He worked her breasts in his hands watching her reaction to the movement. He let his fingers roll her perfect peaks making her pick up her rhythm and relentless thrusts. He felt his member being sucked in by her walls so deep, her essence seeping out onto him.

His control reached its limit watching her impale herself with all his length. He growled loudly grabbing her hips and sitting up letting her legs wrap around him, her core squeezing tightly to him making him want nothing more than to pound into her. He stood up slowly and pushed her back against the nearest wall.

"Take me Natsu." She moaned into his neck. He began slamming into her frantically listening to her whimper against him.

"You're going to be the death of me Lucy." He moaned pinning his hands on either side of her head to brace him. Lucy tightened her legs around him throwing her arms around his neck crying out his name as she felt herself reaching ecstasy. She let herself go as her lover came with her growling in her ear.

They moved slowly back to the bed where Natsu pulled her against his body possessively, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Can we do that every night?" He asked. She hummed contently in response as she closed her eyes feeling his lips press against her shoulder. She heard him mumble incoherently just before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Gray walked the same route home he always did. He always passed a familiar building looking up to see pink curtains. Today was different however. When he looked up he saw the shades were wide open. His blonde friend threw a pink haired idiot through the door roughly. _Someone's in trouble. _He laughed stopping to watch him take a beating. She looked furious, or so he thought. That was until she shoved him on the bed and straddled his hips. _What the hell? _He thought watching clothes being thrown around the room.

"Natsu and Lucy!" He pointed alarmed at the sight his eyes were not prepared for. "Oh my god Natsu and Lucy!" He turned side to side trying to find someone to tell. No one would believe him even if he told them…

_**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this story as I am! Don't forget to review I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy felt warm pressure on her bare shoulder. It was so sudden she was unsure if she actually felt it. Then she felt it again. _What is that? I'm sleeping leave me alone. _She thought to herself. The feeling continued but much more frequent. She opened her eyes only a bit. Lying on her stomach Lucy realized the pressure she was feeling was Natsu kissing her shoulder.

"Look who decided to join us." He said smiling into her skin, his smoldering green looking up into her deep brown ones.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked feeling groggy and confused.

"Lunch time I'm hungry." He said softly biting the spot he had just kissed.

"You're always hungry… Why did you have to wake me up for that?"

"It's lonely without you." He said with such an innocent face she felt herself smile.

"Stop with that face." She groaned. Lucy enjoyed this side of Natsu. A side she only started to see when they got together. It was a sweet playful side that was saved special for her. He continued to look at her like a puppy begging for attention. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes gleamed with adventure.

"What face?" He asked kissing her shoulder again. His pecks became longer and less playful.

"The face you make when you want something." She said watching him continue. His lips travelled from her shoulder and down her back. Lucy groaned at the soft pressure running down her body.

"But you like when I make that face, and I wanted you up. There are things I want to do to you." Natsu purred.

"It's too early for that…" She trailed off.

"I told you its lunch time and I'm hungry." He said nipping at her butt cheek making Lucy squeak. "Come on Lucy get up so we can play." He said rolling off the bed.

"But I'm tired…" She whined impishly. She rolled over onto her back and pulled the covers up over her head. She giggled when the covers were ripped off of her suddenly. Lucy saw Natsu's eyes darken as he took in the sight of her naked body. Without a word to her he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Natsu put me down! Where are we going?!" She called in alarm hitting his back lightly with her fist. He continued his silence as they made their way to the bathroom. Still slung over his shoulder he stepped into the shower and placed her on her feet. She began to protest until the warm water cascaded over her tired body. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair letting her tense muscles relax. She gave a moan of contentment before being pushed against the slick wall behind her.

"Natsu!" She cried. His lips captured her making her nearly unable to catch her breath. His tongue glided across her lips parting hers before hungrily ravaging her mouth. Natsu allowed his hands to wander to her hips. His fingertips brushed against her damp skin. They travelled up her body agonizingly slow making her shiver and groan into his mouth. He pressed his toned body against hers letting his hands work her breasts. Lucy nibbled his lower lip and clutched his ass grinding their hips together. He released a groan of pleasure before running his tongue along her exposed collar bone. His hand placed behind her neck tilting her head back slightly letting him access her throat. She moaned his name softly as his teeth grazed her skin. His other hand remained at her breast teasing her hardened nipple softly tugging the sensitive flesh.

"I want you every second of every day." He groaned into her neck tugging the nipple roughly. Lucy let a loud moan pass her lips. He pulled away sinking to the shower floor. His eyes bore into her hungry gaze grabbing her ass. Her hands ran through his messy hair. "I love the way you look at me when you're turned on." He said with a smirk before burying his tongue between her folds.

"Oh Natsu!" She moaned never leaving their lovers gaze. One of his hands found its way to the underside of her leg pulling it up to let her foot rest on the edge opening her up to him. He pulled back for a moment to gape at her womanhood licking his lips before devouring her again. Natsu stood back up leaving soft kisses and nips in his wake.

"Tell me Lucy. Tell me that I make you as insane as you make me." He waited as she grazed her fingertips against his sides provoking a moan.

"I can't get enough of you Natsu. I'm all fired up." She said in a husky voice. Natsu growled into her throat as he penetrated her slowly. Lucy felt her walls close in on his thick hardness. Their breath became shorter as the water descended over their hot bodies. She felt him sink farther into her soaking core. She lifted her leg a little more to let him bore deeper inside her.

Another low growl quivered against her neck. She couldn't control her moans as he pulled back just as slowly holding it in place at his tip. She whimpered at the feeling of emptiness before he slammed back into her groaning loudly. He continued to pull out slow before thrusting into her hard and fast. Lucy couldn't handle the new sensation as she threw her head back in a loud moan. Her essence and the water made his entrance harder to control making it slick against his rigid length. Lucy met his thrust frantically. "You gunna cum for me?" He breathed feeling her tighten.

"Yes Natsu!" She whimpered. He met her thrusts wildly as she became undone in his arms. His name pouring out of her lips over and over. He sank his teeth into her neck as she marked his back with her nails.

"Ahh fuck Lucy!" He roared letting himself go, spilling all he had into her ravenous center. He held her close letting their muscles relax against each other. He drew out of her letting her feet settle flat on the ground.

"Now I'm _really_ hungry." He said between rasping breaths.

"You're always hungry!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Are you guys sick?" Cana asked poking at Gray's arm. Him and Erza's head was against the table in a downcast mood.

"No." He stated simply. Erza shook her head silently rubbing at her temples.

"You're acting like it." She poked again.

"If he's sick you should probably let him rest and not poke him Cana." Mira said behind her handing everyone a plate.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Cana asked the group making the whole table fall silent. "What's everyone's problem?" She asked loudly, chugging her usual barrel of assorted liquor. Gray groaned against the table recalling a memory.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute!" Levy said sweetly.

"Only a minute?" Gajeel snickered, shoveling down more of Mira's home cooking.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food Gajeel. Are you sure you didn't want any Gray?" Mira asked receiving another groan. Erza picked her head up picking at her plate.

A loud bang of the guild doors interrupted their conversation, as a pink haired dragon slayer bounded in. A rather large grin spread across his face.

"Mira can you make me some of that?" He asked her pointing to Erza's plate piled high.

"Coming right up!" She said hurrying herself into the kitchen.

"You look energetic." Cana said glaring at him through her usual hangover.

"I'm in a pretty good mood today." He said sitting next to Erza across from Gray.

"I bet you are Salamander." Gajeel sneered as he ate. "Ow! Shrimp stop hitting me!"

"You guys look like death." He said observing Gray and Erza's mood.

"Thanks ash for brains." Gray insulted weakly not looking up from the table.

"You must be sick, that was a tame insult." He said nudging Erza who weakly nodded.

"Here you are Natsu. Where's Lucy?" Mira asked curiously handing him his food.

"She had to pick up a book or something. I told her I'd join her after I ate." He smiled up at Mira before heaping his food into his mouth.

"You've been such a pain… I'm going to go wash my eyes out with soap some more." Gray groaned getting up to leave.

"I think I'll go with you I can't seem to eat a thing…" Erza said pushing her food onto Natsu's plate knowing not a crumb would be wasted in his presence. "Sorry Mira."

"Not a problem Erza. You two feel better!" Mira called with a wave.

"What did Natsu do?" Cana asked Levy.

"More like who did he do." Gajeel said quietly so only Levy could hear, getting pinch on the arm. He then moved a few feet away in protest.

"I'm not sure Cana." Levy said with a mock confused expression.

* * *

"Why are you feeling like crap, Erza?" Gray asked.

"Just trying to process a few things this morning… Nothing has worked." She replied rubbing her temples again. "You?"

"Saw some things I wish I didn't see is all…"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. This provoked a quizzical expression and a raised brow from Erza.

"I'll tell you what happened to me, if you tell me what happened to you." She said as they stopped walking.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you." He sighed.

"You said Natsu upset you?" She asked prying some more.

"More than just Natsu…" He trailed off.

"Same here…" She said curiously.

"Do you know what I know?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I think I do!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know!" He said in a huff. "There is no way you know what I know."

"Well why don't I go to Lucy's apartment tonight and confirm the thing that I know!"

"Oh my god you know!" Gray shouted with his hands in the air.

"Natsu and Lucy?!" Erza said as relief flooded her system. Finally she wasn't alone with this burning secret.

"We have to get them to confess! I can't take this big of a secret! Juvia kept bugging me this morning... No one would believe us if we told them!"

"Yes we definitely have to come up with something!" She said cupping her chin in thought.

"But wait, how did you find out?" Gray asked.

* * *

Erza Scarlet really did love to read. Although she spent most of her time training or hanging around her teammates she did enjoy a good book. She felt she could read just about everything however, her favorite of genres was a little risqué for the common reader. She enjoyed steamy novels with couples that pulled at all her heart strings. It was nice to find someone in the guild who felt the same way. This was why this afternoon she found herself strolling to Lucy's apartment book in hand. She had lent one of her favorites to the blonde and was coming to exchange for a new one she had just finished. Erza hummed in a jovial tune as she approached the small apartment building. She wondered if Lucy had anything new to lend to her. Maybe it was a couple with more drama than her relationship with Jellal. She felt her cheeks warm at the concept. This reaction was always provoked by the thought of the blue haired man she found most appealing.

She patiently waited at Lucy's door after the first couple of knocks. Erza was not known for her patients and found she was searching around the door for Lucy's spare key she always seemed to move. She pulled it from under the mat and opened the door. She enjoyed Lucy's apartment and sometimes treated herself to a comfortable bath or warm tea. There was something warm an inviting about the apartment, as she guessed everyone felt the same way since many of their teammates ended up sneaking in here as well.

She called softly into the room looking for her friend. She was nowhere to be found however. She walked into the bedroom finding an unmade bed and a few clothes on the floor. A vest and scarf went unnoticed by the mage.

"Uh Lucy?" She called a bit louder. That is when she heard it. At first she thought it was just the neighbors or someone outside, but then she heard it again. _Yes _she thought, _that was definitely a whimper. _She walked closer to where she heard the noise finding herself at Lucy's closed bathroom door. Soft steam rolled from underneath the cracks.

"Yes Natsu!" She heard Lucy whimper again. Erza stopped dead in her tracks, her feet cemented to the carpeted floor. Another loud moan from Lucy erupted from the closed door. _Oh my god is she pleasuring herself? How embarrassing I should go… _She thought, starting to back away from the door. Her considerations and her feet stopped when she heard the next voice roar from the small bathroom.

"Ahh fuck Lucy!" A voice resounded clear as day into Erza's ears. This time she knew exactly what was going on and bounded for the door as fast as she could.

_Natsu and Lucy?! _Her brain screamed as her face burned brighter than the sun.

_**Happy New Year everyone! Remember FT comes back April 2014, just in time for my birthday! :D Hope you enjoyed another chapter. Don't forget to give feedback, it really does motivate me! It would have been much faster this time if it wasn't for New Year's messing me up along with work and college issues. But I managed to pull it off! There will be more of course and hopefully much faster. Have an amazing day guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu never really went to the Mongolia public library. He knew exactly where it was located though. It was the smell that made it easiest to find. A smell Lucy had described to him when he complained about her reading habit. It wasn't that he couldn't read, since he had learned from his father and Erza after all. He just didn't like having to unless it was necessary, like research before jobs. He just didn't understand how Lucy could lock herself up for days reading. One time he brought it up. That was definitely a bad idea. She never stopped talking after that making him regret ever bringing it up. She would speak about how she became absorbed in the stories and would really connect with the characters. How could someone have any feelings for a fictional character? One thing he did remember about that particular conversation was the way her face lit up when she talked about the experience of reading. How the books smelt was another detail he could recall easily. She said they had an aroma like grass and vanilla that underlay mustiness.

That smell was what had guided his feet this particular day. Natsu had promised he would meet her at the library after he had a full meal. The scent was stronger as he opened its gigantic entrance. The doors closed behind him making the sounds of the city become muffled and settle into the silence. It was two stories covered floor to ceiling with novels. He focused on his favorite scent that seemed to blend seamlessly with the hushed room. It led him up the stairs where there was a small study area. A wide smile spread across his face. The girl of his dreams sat at the very last table in the corner of the room. Her back was to him, so he felt the need to be sneaky about his greeting. He saw her shift to get up and dashed behind a shelf. Lucy walked over to the nearest shelf and put a book back in its place. Natsu crept quietly as she browsed the titles her back still to him. He bounded quickly scooping her up.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lucy shouted throwing an elbow in his face.

"Ow Lucy!" He exclaimed putting her down grabbing his nose. The commotion earned a loud shush from an angry employee.

"Sorry!" She called. "I'm sorry Natsu. Why on Earthland did you sneak up on me like that?" She asked checking for any broken bones.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I don't think my nose is broken. Damn at least I know you can take care of yourself." He said following her back to the table.

"I forgot you said you were going to meet me here. You never come with me so it must have slipped my mind." She said apologetically. "How did you even find this place?"

"It wasn't too hard to find." Natsu answered pointing at his red nose. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I picked up the book I was looking for." She pointed to the little pink book beside her. "But I decided to look for a few other things while I was here."

"Like what?" He asked picking up another book that sat in front of her. The title in bold blue read The Fisherman's Guide. He scanned the other titles and found others like Ancient Armor and Demonology for Beginners. Another one caught his attention making him pick it up. The front had a dim gold inlay with pictures of fairies and mermaids that read Fairy Tales in a gothic script he couldn't recognize.

"I get the other books like fishing for Happy, armor for Erza, and Demonology for Mira. What does this one have to do with anything?" He asked holding it up. Lucy was busy flipping through another almost prehistoric book in front of her as she answered.

"It might sound ridiculous, but I found some stories about dragons that seemed interesting."

"Lucy these are just stories."

"I know but look." She grabbed the book from his hands and began to flip through some pages. "There is a reference to the disappearance of dragons. And this particular story is dated a long time before they all disappeared." He eyeballed the page. A dragon gripping the side of a mountain was shown on one page, while microscopic text was on the other. He stared at the dragon that almost reminded him of Igneel. His wings spread across mountain tops as smoke rolled from between his fierce teeth. He couldn't help but stare as if it would jump out of the page and fly him away. His trance was quickly lifted by Lucy picking up another book and opening it before her. This was another reason why he loved Lucy. She was so considerate of everyone around her. No one else he knew would research things for everyone just for fun.

"These are just stories Lucy." He repeated, closing the book tight and moving it away. "You really like reading about everyone else's interests."

"I want to learn as much as I can about you guys." She said smiling up at him. He couldn't help but do the same flinching at the sharp pain it brought to his nose.

"Well Happy will be excited about any fishing information you give him when they get back." He said clutching his throbbing nose.

"They should be back soon right? Wendy and all the cats I mean." She said caution playing in her voice.

"Should be." He said quietly resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"You can tell him Natsu." She said flipping through the pages of her book again.

"You sure? I know you still want all this to be a secret."

"Yeah, and maybe we could tell everyone soon too…" Lucy said softly.

"You mean it?" He asked in excitement. A thought came to Natsu, his gaze empty in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe we should keep it secret until Happy gets back." He said with an evil grin.

"You're such a pervert." She said with a small laugh.

"Hey what's the book you were looking for about?" Natsu asked, changing the subject away from his lecherous thoughts.

"Hey Natsu don't worry about it." She said grabbing for the pink book. He had it before she could reach and read the cover.

"Flaming Desire?" He said wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

"You wouldn't even like it! Give it back!" She ordered playfully.

"Hmm let's see." He said flipping it to the center of the book. Lucy stood up immediately trying to pry it away from his hands. "His hands cupped her breast softly pulling her body bare against his toned chest."

"Come on give it back!" She asked frantically grabbing the book he kept out of her reach as he read on.

"She moaned softly as he nibbled her ear." He continued.

"Give it back before you get another elbow to the jaw this time!" She exclaimed receiving another loud shush. Natsu got up from his chair chuckling as he kept the pink book out from her reaching hands.

"Maybe I find this extremely interesting Lucy. You always say I should read more." He laughed with a mischievously. He backed up keeping the book high above her head. He laughed loudly when he saw her face contort trying to keep her temper under control.

"You don't have to read at _that_ part!" She hissed.

"_That_ part? Oh you mean this part?" He said turning the book so she could see a very explicit illustrated page.

"Erza never told me there were freaking pictures!" She explained with a face that gave away her embarrassment.

"Oh come on Lucy we do stuff like this all the time!" He laughed.

"But we don't talk about it!" She said hiding her heated face.

"He began suckling on her pert nipple releasing a loud moan from her luscious lips." He read.

"Stop it!" She cried tackling him to the ground.

"Oh Lucy you're so forward." He said in mock shock. "I think I like it."

"Natsu just give me back the book." She ordered in a huff.

"But there is a part in here I want to try." He said softly into her ear before flipping them over. He stared down at her with another winning smile.

"We are in a public place get off me!" She squeaked.

"I don't really care at the moment." He said brushing her hair away from her face. He leaned down kissing up her collar bone to her neck. Lucy shivered beneath him as he sucked softly.

"I c-care." She stuttered. He got up pulling her with him. He grabbed the book from the floor putting it back on the table.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" She said before being dragged back through the rows of books. "Where are we going?" She asked tentatively. Natsu gave no reply as he headed for a dark back section labelled 'SHRUBBERY'. Before she could ask again he turned around capturing her mouth and sliding his hands under her skirt to her supple behind. He let his hands grasp her roughly and moved them farther into the darkness. Lucy let her hands wander across his exposed muscular chest leaning deeper into their kiss exploring his mouth with her tongue. He lowered her heated body to the ground and slid his hand underneath her short skirt. She slid her fingers into his hair and tugged lightly as he massaged her soaking core through her underwear. Lucy groaned his name as he sucked her neck lightly continuing the friction between her legs. She removed one of her adventurous hands from his hair and found his need through his pants. Natsu gasped and bit her neck at the sensation. He pulled the fabric away and slid two fingers into her feeling her walls clamp down possessively. Following suit Lucy pulled his pants and boxers down releasing his need exposed to her tantalizing grasp. He bucked into her grip as she moaned grinding her sensitive clit into the palm of his hand. He increased the rhythm of his hand as she did the same.

"Oh Lucy you're so ready for me." He hummed into her ear. She whimpered as he let his thumb massage her arousal. She thrust up into his hand looking for more. Natsu gave a low growl and released her grasp on his erection. He lifted her to her feet and backed her up against a wall.

"Natsu I don't think we can do this here. We're not even invisible." She said staring at his lips hungrily. Natsu recognized the look she gave him. He knew her need outweighed embarrassment just as his did. Her brown orbs grew darker with anticipation. He turned her so she was facing the wall behind her. His hands grasped her hips.

"Put your hands on the wall Lucy." He commanded pulling her hips closer to his. She complied without question and let his hands guide her hips back until her arms were outstretched, hands pressed against the wall. Quickly Natsu slipped her underwear to her knees and pulled his pants down just enough to release his desire. He let his tip play with her dripping center. Her moans were strained, as she tried to keep silent in such a public place. He groaned quietly pushing passed her folds into her hot core. The view he had was overwhelming. He churned his hips against her rhythmically. Her walls clamped down harder against him as he descended deeper inside her. He growled low in his throat as he increased the rhythm. He could hear her soft whimpers and moans at the sudden surge rocked her body.

"Natsuu!" She whimpered softly pushing her hips back against his grinding force. Her action shoved him deeper than before hitting a place inside her. Natsu leaned his chest against her back and wrapped an arm around her, the other still clutching her hip. His index finger violently pleasured her clit as he spoke.

"I can tell you're close my Lucy. You gunna cum with me?" He rumbled biting down on his scarf to muffle his moans. His hips picked up speed as his release came nearer.

"Yes!" She moaned as inaudibly as she could. His wild thrusts sending her over the edge, her legs quivered at the sensation. He gripped her tightly following her into bliss. His thrust slowed as they sank to the ground breathing heavily. He helped her pull up her underwear and fix herself up before heading back to their table.

The couple inspected their area before coming to the conclusion that the floor was deserted.

"Thank goodness no one heard us." Lucy sighed sagging into her seat. "One of these days one of your ideas is going to get us caught. I would die of embarrassment." She thought draping an arm over her eyes.

"You love every second of my ideas." He grinned confidently lounging in his chair.

"Your ego knows no bounds." She sat up sticking her tongue out at him.

"Keep that tongue to yourself Lucy or I'll take you back to the shrubbery section." He warned wagging a finger in her direction.

"We should probably head to the guild after I drop these books off at my apartment." She smiled ignoring his threat, as she began to pick up the books scattered across her table.

* * *

They opened the guild doors to find another brawl beginning. Natsu ran off toward the scuff leaving Lucy to join some girls at a nearby table.

"What is it about this time?" She sighed sitting next to Cana.

"No idea. I'd join in if I wasn't seeing multiples of everyone." Cana replied chugging some more out of her barrel of fun.

"Gajeel got mad about something again." Levy grumbled across from her.

"Let them blow off some steam, as long as they keep it inside the guild." Erza said to Levy.

"Hey Lucy." She heard a masculine voice say behind her. Turning around she found herself almost nose to nose with Gray as he slid in next to her at the table.

"Uh hey Gray." She said uncomfortably at the distance between them became smaller.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said sweeping a stray hair behind her ear. His gaze burned into her as he spoke. "We've been friends for a long time now right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." She replied politely.

"Well I'd like to try something a little different if you don't mind. What do you say we go out tomorrow?" He asked inching closer to her lips.

"As fun as that sounds I don't think I can tomorrow." Lucy responded backing up making a gap between them.

"Why, are you seeing someone?" He asked with a suggestive grin.

"No! It's not that I just…" Her eyes widened at this. _Crap what the hell am I supposed to tell him?_ She thought to herself suddenly noticing the silence of the hall. Levy's jaw was basically hitting the table.

"If you're not seeing anyone then surely we can go on one date?" Gray suggested playing with the ends of her hair.

"Um y-yeah. I mean yes we can go out tomorrow." She stumbled over her words.

"Fantastic, meet you here tomorrow then." He grinned kissing her cheek softly and getting up to walk out of the guild. Lucy's face felt like it was melting off as she noticed the whole guild had stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"Wow Lucy I think he really likes you. You should definitely go, it's not like you're seeing anyone right?" Erza asked loudly.

"Yeah Lucy, maybe you'll get some." Cana agreed elbowing her lightly.

"Right… I think I'll be going now." Lucy said in a daze heading toward the doors of the guild. She dare not look in Natsu's direction as she was sure he would follow her.

"Erza what the heck was that?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said with a shrug. "Just something Gray and I are trying."

"Do you know something?" Levy whispered.

"Nope nothing at all." Erza replied finishing off her beer.

_**So as you know FanFiction was down all day Jan 6... I had this chapter done and ready to post when the dreaded error message appeared! D: Had to wait until it was fixed, so I apologize for the delay.  
**_

_**I felt like this chapter was more on the nalu side of things. I figured since next chapter shouldn't have many private moments this one would be more focused on them. Sorry I didn't mention where Happy was sooner, but between the crazy sex scenes and their secret being discovered I decided not to bring it up. I'm super excited to write this 'date'. :P Hope everyone is having an awesome week, and thank you to everyone who showed support by reviewing/favoring/following you are the best!**_


	6. Chapter 6

In the usual dramatic fashion Lucy watched as Natsu paced in front of her. His hands tangled in his messy pink hair.

"No way in hell Lucy." He said again stopping in front of her before giving her defenseless bedroom door a swift kick, knocking it off its hinges.

"Goodbye door, I will miss you." She said waving to the door sadly placing her chin in her palm. A sigh escaped her lips before she looked back up at Natsu. "Feel better now? You killed my door again."

"No!" He said looking at her amused face with a frustrated expression. "What are you smirking at?"

"I never thought I'd see Natsu Dragneel jealous." She laughed.

"I am not! I just don't like people touching what's mine." He said with a pout. He quickly crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest.

"What was I supposed to say? They pressured me into a corner."

"You could have said we were going out…" He replied.

"And let everyone know before your best friend even knows? No, just think of this as an outing with a friend. It's just one evening." She said exasperated.

"Yeah, a friend who wants to get in your pants!"

"How is that any different than before?" She asked suggestively.

"I didn't always want in your pants…" He expressed before sitting on one of her pink arm chairs. He looked down at the fabric in thought.

"Still shouldn't be an issue. I'll just tell Gray I wasn't into the date at the end of the night, and that I don't want to go out again." She mused.

"Why haven't we had sex on this chair yet?" He thought aloud.

"Natsu! Remember Gray asked me out?!" She said slapping his arm lightly. His thought suddenly growing smaller in his eyes. "Is that really all you think about?" She asked shaking her head.

"I can't help it when you're around." He grinned swiftly pulling her down onto his lap to steal a kiss. "Can I at least follow you guys? I swear you won't even know I'm there." He pleaded. Natsu nuzzled into her neck breathing deeply. A gesture she knew he liked to do when he was stressed.

"Fine you can follow." She groaned when he kissed her neck softly.

* * *

"This is ridiculous you guys. You are lucky I got Juvia to go on a mission before all this hoopla started!" Mira said wiping down a couple of tables.

"I want revenge damn it." Gray flinched at the water woman's name before fidgeting with his shirt uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked him sitting at the bar.

"Stupid shirt." He said to himself fiddling some more with the tight fabric.

"So what are you going to do date Lucy to make Natsu confess?" Mira giggled.

"Natsu won't be able to stand it that I'm taking her out." He grinned imagining him giving up right away to later bowing down at Gray's superiority.

"Earthland to Gray... Natsu is really competitive I doubt he'll give up right away, so you have to be on your game for this to work." Erza said snapping her fingers in front of his dazed face.

"Couldn't we just ask them about their relationship instead?" Levy asked sheepishly.

"You didn't have to find out like we did. I want revenge damn it!" Gray said rubbing his eyes at the very thought of Lucy's open window.

"My poor ears…" Erza said zoning out on the floor.

"They have a point Shrimp." Gajeel said patting Levy on the back looking into the distance with the same grossed out face he wore after smelling the crazy couple's antics. Levy could only sigh in agreement.

"Well you guys are on your own with this one." Mira hummed going behind the bar.

"Erza, why did you have to make me wear this tight shirt anyway?" Gray whined.

"To show off your chest now get ready she should be here any minute!" Erza said loudly with a rough pat to the shoulder before making her way to the bar.

It wasn't long before they heard the doors open slowly revealing the blonde in question. She wore her usual garb, short blue skirt and closed white shirt. Probably at Natsu's request Gray had thought to himself looking at her up and down. Natsu would kill Gray if he even got a peek at her usual cleavage.

"Hi Lucy." He said immediately embracing her.

"Oh Gray you're here early." She said uncomfortably pressed against his toned chest which was completely revealed by his tight navy shirt she noticed. "Uh where are we going?"

"Taking you to dinner, you hungry?" He asked grasping her hand in his and leading her toward the door. Lucy's cheeks flamed at the stares she got from the others.

"Sure." She answered letting him lead her way.

They walked along a familiar path. Lucy almost thought they were going back to her apartment. She really hoped they weren't, Natsu would burn the place down if he thought Gray was trying anything funny.

"Where were you planning on eating?" She asked shyly.

"Not to worry Lucy. You're going to love it I promise." He said lifting up their linked hands to his lips leaving a light kiss on her pink guild mark. She felt herself blush lightly at the sudden show of affection, but shook it off quickly feeling a glare like knives from an unknown direction. She looked back slightly and saw no one following them. She wondered if he even came at all.

Natsu scaled the tops of the buildings of Magnolia. His eyes never left the two mages below. He felt his palm light on fire as Gray kissed the back of Lucy's hand. _The look in that damn ice bastards eyes pisses me off. _He thought to himself.

Lucy felt herself relax a little as they walked into a nearby grocery store she often found herself shopping at.

"Pick out whatever you want Lucy." He said moving his hand from hers to the small of her back, guiding her through the store.

Natsu found himself behind an isle of candy looking through bags at his targets. He suddenly whirled around with a flaming fist as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa can I help you sir?" An associate asked him. The boy's palms held in front of his face in surrender. Natsu quickly extinguished his hand.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a mission?" Natsu snapped. Once the boy walked away he turned around to find out what was going on in the snack isle. The isle unfortunately for him was now completely deserted. "Shit." He growled leaving the isle and cursing customer service.

Gray put all of their snack food on the counter to check out. Lucy began pulling out her purse. Gray quickly laid the money on the counter and shooed her hand away.

"Save it for rent." He said smiling sweetly down at her. "It is a date after all."

"Thank you." She said sincerely grabbing some of their bagged goods. Gray finished the transaction before taking a bag from one of her hands so he could hold it once more. They walked out of the store, while a raging dragon slayer searched the isles.

It was a strangely cool night. Lucy was used to the sweltering summer heat that permeated Magnolia this time of year, but tonight was strangely perfect. The two remained silent as they reached a nearby park. She suddenly put two and two together.

"A picnic?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah today has been too nice to spend it inside." He said leading her to sit under a large tree. They began pulling out the food Gray bought and munched quietly. Gray kept his eyes on her as she sighed in content.

"This is nice." She said leaning back against the cool bark of the tree.

Meanwhile, a frustrated dragon slayer found his way to the pair. There were few people at the park at this hour but most were couples enjoying the view of the night sky. _That prick would take her to a couples spot. _He thought. He spotted them eating beneath a large tree and looked for a place to hide. There was a small vendors cart with just the right view of his objectives. He quickly went to hide behind it before knocking into a man in a trench coat.

"Watch it jerk." Natsu spat irritably as he made his way toward the cart again.

"How rude." The man said twitching his mustache before walking away. After ducking behind it he turned his head to see Gray running his hand along Lucy's bare leg. Natsu's blood boiled as he stared at the actions taking place.

"Can I help you sir?" The vendor asked flatly.

"No I'm busy." Natsu said waving the man away not even looking up from the scene before him.

"Sir if you're not going to buy anything I must ask you to leave." The man said angrily.

"It's cool I'll just be here a little longer." Natsu replied sending silent death threats in Gray's direction. The vendor sighed looking in the path of the young man's gaze.

"What a cute couple." He said innocently. Natsu's head shot up to glare at the vendor maliciously.

"Why do you always wear skirts even when it's cool outside?" Gray asked honestly curious running his fingers across her chilled legs.

"I like skirts, and good fashion has consequences." Lucy nodded to herself taking a bite from a sandwich. Suddenly there was a commotion from behind her. Loud voices carrying across the park making everyone around them turn as well. A vendor's cart was completely engulfed in flames. The man pointed to the rooftops.

"That little shit burnt down my cart!" He roared trying to put out the flames.

"Sounds like something flame brain would do." Gray said aloud.

"Uh it was probably just an accident. I don't know why Natsu would be around here at this hour… I think I'm ready to go home now." Lucy grinned starting to pack the rest of their snacks.

* * *

"Not even a kiss?!" Erza hollered at the ice mage pulling off her fake mustache and tossing her coat to the floor. His head hung low taking the verbal beating.

"Sorry Erza, ash for brains must have freaked her out…" He groaned waiting for a punch to the face.

"We just have to figure out another way for them to confess… " Erza pondered.

"So the game continues?" Mira sighed.

"I had to pay that damn vendor so he wouldn't press charges." Erza said indignantly.

Levy walked into the guild and froze in her tracks as the room went silent.

"Oh it's just you." Erza sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I uh had to get my book I left." Levy said pointing to the small object on the bar. Gray picked it up from next to him and handed it to Levy. "Thanks you guys have a great night!" She waved.

"Hey Levy you're not going to ask how it went tonight?" Erza questioned.

"Oh yeah how did it go?" She smiled feigning innocence.

"Levy where were you?" Gray asked crossing his arms.

"I was… well…" She trailed off.

"You were at Lucy's weren't you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do they know we know?" Gray stood up. Levy feeling smaller and smaller as they neared her.

"No…"

"Do they know Levy?" Erza asked almost nose to nose.

"They know you know." Levy said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ugh! Great now what the hell are we going to do?!" Erza roared making the small girl in front of her jump a mile high.

"Oh but wait Erza! They don't know that we know they know!" Gray burst into excitement.

"That's right! And if they don't know that we know they know that means we can still get them to confess!" Erza exclaimed.

"You are all giving me a headache." Mira shook her head. "How did they find out Levy?"

* * *

Levy sneaked quietly down the deserted streets. She was certain Gray's fake date was over so she was clear to go to her best friend's apartment. She had a book in her hand that she was dying for Lucy to read. She looked around the corner before scurrying up to the blonde's front door. She knocked lightly and waited. The door quickly opened revealing her sullen friend.

"Oh it's just you Levy. Come in." She said ushering her friend into her flat.

"Thanks I just wanted to give this book to you. I had another one but I think I left it at the guild." Levy said handing her friend the book and following her into her room. Levy gasped when she found Natsu eating cookies on one of Lucy's arm chairs. He looked up and waved casually.

"Oh hi Natsu." Levy blushed feeling she had stolen a moment from the couple.

"You okay Levy?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes of course I'm fine." She waved him off.

"Are you sure? You look awfully nervous." Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

"Levy do you know something we don't?" Natsu asked.

"No." The mage said weakly looking around the apartment avoiding their eyes.

"Levy do you know?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

"Maybe." Levy squeaked.

"How did you find out?" Natsu asked surprised placing his cookies on the table.

"I uh don't really think that's important…" Her cheeks became crimson.

"Levy?" Lucy said standing in front of her so she couldn't avoid her gaze.

"Gajeel and I were in the guild… and uh I guess you just left… and… well he said he smelt something…" Levy said nervously.

"Damn I knew we shouldn't have done that in the office." Natsu said.

"What?! It was your idea!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm sorry guys." Levy said inching away from their lovers spat.

"Wait just you and Gajeel?" Lucy asked finding her friend in silence. Levy wanted to say yes she really did, but lying at this point was useless.

"Well not exactly."

"Well Mira knows." Natsu pointed out munching on another cookie.

"We just want to wait until Natsu can tell Happy first before the rest of the guild knows." Lucy said to her friend.

"Wait a second! I knew something was weird! There was no way that ice princess liked Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed getting up out of the cushioned chair.

"Hey! Maybe he does like me… It's not like I'm unattractive." Lucy protested.

"Levy does Gray know?" He asked seriously. Levy only nodded listening to the loud couple bicker over Lucy's appeal.

"And Erza…" Levy said quietly making the argument come to a quick halt.

"Erza?! There is no possible way we can keep this a secret now…" Lucy said in a huff sitting at the edge of her bed.

"This date plan has Erza written all over it." Natsu mused. "Lucy we can't let them win!"

"Let them win?! This is not a game!" She hollered.

"You have to ask Gray out on another date! But this time you have to be sexy!" He said as a plan churned in his mind.

"I'm not sexy now?!" She shouted balling her hand into a fist. Levy took this chance to flee from the crazy amount of yelling that was going on.

"They don't know we know they know Lucy this is perfect!" He grabbed her shoulders excitedly. "We can definitely beat that ice bastard!"

"This is a disaster." Lucy said giving up and plopping down on her bed in exhaustion.

"This is war! And tomorrow the battle begins!" Natsu shouted.

_**FanFiction has been having issues again today. Has anyone else had trouble with updating their stories?**_

_**I think I went a bit crazy with the whole you-know- they-know-you-know thing. :D Hope you enjoyed don't forget to let me know what you think. Not sure what I want them to do on their next date.**_

_**Oh and did anyone read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail (366)? I feel a nalu moment coming!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The guild was in its usual chaos this evening. This of course included arguing between Gray and Natsu. The day had passed like any other, and it almost seemed like the events from the night before had all but been forgotten. At least that was what Levy hoped would happen.

"Why would I take your sandwich flame breath?!" Gray hollered over the other noises of the room.

"I don't know why you do the things you do stripper!" Natsu reciprocated pointing to Gray's present nudity.

"Damn it." Gray said turning around to find his clothes scattered on the floor. Natsu sat down to finish the rest of his food.

"You owe me a sandwich ice queen." He mumbled before downing more of his drink. Gray pulled on his pants again as he contemplated how they even came off. It wasn't like he could control it anymore.

"Why don't you leave that shirt off?" He heard as he picked up the rest of his clothes. Gray turned around and almost fell to the ground. Standing before him was a very busty Lucy. Her tiny skirt and halter top leaving little to the imagination. Her hair lying loosely around her shoulders framing her feminine curves. "It would be so much more fun without it right?" She grinned skimming the tips of her fingers across his chest and stepping even closer. Gray turned to Natsu who was enjoying his meal uninterrupted by their sudden visitor. He flinched as he felt slender fingers slip between his. _That ash for brains set this up! _Gray thought as he tightened their hold.

"Maybe if you got out of that top we could have even more fun." He purred in her ear and pulled her closer. No way was he losing now. Even if he wanted to Erza surely wouldn't let him.

"Do we have a date then?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, as long as I can take this off at the end of it." He said gesturing to her outfit. Her cheeks grew warmer as she began to lead him toward the doors. _A blush? Score one for team Erza!_ Gray thought.

"Maybe, but we have to go out first right?" She winked. "I know just the place we can go." Lucy kept their hands together as she began to exit the guild. Everyone was quiet once again.

"They're getting pretty close eh Natsu?" Cana slurred atop Natsu's table huddled with her liquor. "Lucy's breasts were looking mighty fine too." She laughed loudly falling back against the tabletop.

"Thanks for the food Mira!" Natsu said loudly ignoring Cana's drunken words and getting up to leave.

"And where are you going?" Cana asked from behind her barrel.

"I have a challenge to win." He smirked stepping out of the guild, unknowingly followed by a certain red headed mage.

* * *

Gray had never seen this place before. A book shop tucked hidden away between the other shops of Magnolia. A sign hung above the door and a table full of discount books sat out front.

"Where did you find this hole in the wall?" Gray asked curiously.

"When I want to read in peace I come here. During the day it's a really quiet place." She beamed.

"During the day? What about at night?" He wondered.

"Come find out." She smiled up at him and bit her lower lip seductively. Gray's line of sight fell to her abused pout. He found himself reflecting her action in the process feeling the need to lean down and take her lower lip out of her mouth himself. He was suddenly pulled out of his daze by her pulling him through the door.

_If I knew she was this good I might have told her to tone it down… _Natsu thought nervously to himself. He was perched on top of a building watching the couple who now dashed inside the small book shop. He scaled the roofs carefully making his way to the street. His feet found the ground in an alley just next to the little shop. He peeked around the corner sniffing out any suspicious visitors. He knew Gray had to have a scout. Sure enough before he stepped out of the shadows he found a shadow racing into the shop. _How did I know it would be you Erza?_

The space was much bigger than the outside portrayed. The lights were dimmed and the place was almost packed with people. Lucy and Gray found a cozy spot near a small stage where a woman was setting up to sing. Across from them was the checkout counter. Books lined the walls and continued in shelves behind the makeshift stage. The room was filled with much chatter as the attractive pair sat down in a love seat couch. A small coffee table sat in front of them.

"They always have local singers come in at night, or poetry readings. The place transforms into this little bar scene." She explained scooting closer their hands still intertwined.

"You _would_ find a place like this." Gray chuckled lightly brushing her hand softly with his thumb.

"Would you two like something to drink?" A woman approached.

"Some hot tea if you have it." Lucy responded cheerfully.

"Nothing for me." Gray said. The woman nodded with a smile and walked away.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked leaning into him, her breasts pressing against his arm.

"No I'm fine." He smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head a blush playing across his cheeks.

The woman returned with Lucy's tea just as the girl on stage sitting on a stool began to speak through her microphone. A guitar rested in her lap. Lucy paid the woman who took her order before she wondered off to help another group of people.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming out tonight!" She said sweetly getting a few cheers from the small crowd. "I wanted to share with you a new song tonight. I hope you guys like it, even though I haven't gotten to name it yet." The woman gave a pause as she positioned her hands and closed her eyes preparing to play. A soothing voice sang through the cords and Lucy found herself almost lost in the sound.

"Look while no one can hear us can I ask you something?" Gray asked into her ear pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure." She replied turning to face him on the couch.

"Do you really want to keep hiding your relationship with Natsu?" He asked boldly. Lucy's eyes grew wider as his words took her off guard, but she quickly composed herself. She thought about his question for a minute before answering.

"No, but I thought Happy should know before the rest of the guild. He is Natsu's best friend after all. He confessed just after Happy left for Wendy's long mission, so I felt like Happy should know." Lucy said not wanting to hide anymore. "This whole sneaking around thing was just a disaster waiting to happen. I was just too scared for the guild to know." She continued looking down at their hands.

"Natsu confessed first?!" Gray asked loudly. Lucy was happy he decided talking about this while the room was filled with music. She laughed at his reaction pushing on his shoulder lightly.

"Not really the problem here." She said picking up her tea for a sip.

"Look I get the Happy thing, but why were you afraid for the guild to know?" Gray questioned.

"Gossip was one reason and the fact that I didn't want everyone treating us differently."

"Of course we wouldn't treat you differently. Maybe at first because the idea that that flame head could even get a girlfriend is laughable." He smiled comfortingly.

"I guess you're right." She confessed ignoring his snide remark about Natsu.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked seriously. Lucy put her cup back on the table in front of them and beamed inwardly.

"I really do. Even if he can be childish at times I get to see a different side to him."

"A different side to Natsu? That's a little shocking." He teased but felt bad for the girl in front of him. She so obviously didn't want to be in the middle of this fake date situation.

"How did you and Erza find out about me and Natsu anyway?" Lucy wondered.

"Long story… but to be honest I'm kind of tired of this crazy game now. What do you say we end this fiasco?" Gray said turning the subject away from his discovery truly trying to just forget it.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Well we can either continue pretending this conversation never happened and get Natsu to lose it, or you can come out and say it somehow." Gray explained.

"I think we can do a little of both." She said before explaining things to Gray. They were both ready for this to end.

* * *

Natsu hid behind a group of strangers who stood in a dark corner of the room. As much as he wanted to win against Gray he really hated seeing him touching Lucy. He clenched his fists trying to calm himself as she laughed at something Gray said pushing him softly.

"Do you remember being like that?" One of the girls in front of him said to another girl.

"I know, sometimes I miss being in love like that. And they are such a hot couple." The girl sighed eyeing the black haired mage on the couch.

He let a low growl slip out at the idea of people thinking his Lucy was with someone else. _He isn't with her! _Natsu thought, wanting to yell at the girls in front of him. Before Natsu could walk over and stop the whole thing Gray and Lucy got up to leave. Instinctively Natsu sank back into the shadows as they left the shop. He followed immediately pushing past a lip locked couple. As soon as the rush of air whipped around him as he opened the door a pang of rage hit him square in the chest. Just outside the shop the two had stopped walking. Lucy's arms were around Gray's neck. Gray had his back to him and was leaning forward into what looked like a kiss. Natsu felt his whole body burst into flames as he prepared to intervene.

"Wait I can't!" Lucy shouted pushing her hands against Gray's chest making Natsu stop in his tracks. "I'll admit it! I love Natsu and just can't do this." She pulled away and looked behind Gray at her extinguished boyfriend. She felt a deep pain sink into her heart as she saw his fallen face. He looked shocked and extremely hurt. An expression she wished she never saw him make. A sudden rush of guilt flooded her body.

Erza slipped through the doors of the store with a sly appearance. She gasped loudly and almost fell backwards when she saw everyone directly out front.

"We can't do it Erza." Lucy said locking eyes with Natsu. "I'm sorry I got you mad Natsu. Gray and I never kissed, we wanted you to think we were… I'm sorry." She stepped closer to her lover feeling his arms immediately wrap around her and shove his nose in her neck. She embraced him closer and gave a sigh of relief at his obvious forgiveness.

"I wanted to stop you in there. I don't know what I was thinking. You're more important than a stupid competition." He said against her skin. She felt the tension that had been building from all the sneaking around fall away. Everyone could know and she wouldn't care how they treated her. Not as long as it didn't interfere with her being with Natsu.

"I love you." She said softly finding his lips.

"They llllllike each other!" They heard a familiar playful voice say. Lucy looked up to find Happy hovering nearby.

"Oh my." Wendy said giving the couple a wave.

"Gajeel called it." Lily said walking out from behind Wendy.

"To be expected I suppose." Carla shrugged standing beside the small girl.

"See now we can tell everyone." Natsu beamed down at Lucy. She began to laugh in relief, and soon she found she couldn't stop. Everyone slowly laughed along with her as they started walking toward the guild.

Lucy was surprised when they finally told everyone. They had all stopped what they were doing as the group entered the guild. Everyone's eyes falling on Lucy and Natsu's interlocked fingers.

"Finally we can have a party!" Mira said receiving a loud cheer from the entire guild.

"What about Gray?" Cana asked as Natsu and Lucy sat down.

"He was trying to get Natsu to confess by making him jealous." Lucy giggled.

"I was not jealous!" He protested crossing his arms in front of him.

"Just admit it flame brain. You were so jealous." Gray said initiating another brawl.

"Those two never learn." Lucy shook her head.

"You have no idea how happy I am that this is all over." Levy said embracing her best friend. "I understand why you would hide it and all, but I'm sure it was tiring."

"In more ways than one." Lucy said with pink stained cheeks. It seemed like they would stay that way for the rest of the night as the couple was bombarded with questions. As the night became more mature the guild was still in full swing, but Lucy was too tired to stay. Natsu told Happy he'd see him at their house tomorrow as he walked Lucy out. The cat agreed happily flying a fish to his fellow feline begging the white cat to accept his fish.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Lucy sighed slumping down on her pink fluffy mattress.

"Not too exhausted I hope." Natsu said coming to hover above her. She tugged him down by his scarf until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"I'm sorry about tonight Natsu." She said sincerely.

"I told you to do it Lucy. I just wasn't thinking." His balance was kept on his forearms that were on either side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck slowly continuing their gentle kisses. Her mouth opened slowly letting his tongue massage hers tenderly. She wrapped her fingers around his scarf sliding it off his neck his vest followed hitting the floor. Her hands wandered over his tanned chest letting her fingertips wander across his skin. She felt him shiver above her when they met his receptive sides. Natsu's lips traveling to her ear kissing delicately around the curve. Lucy sighed in pleasure as he found her neck. He let his hands discover the hem of her top before slowly pulling it over her head and releasing her soft breasts from their entrapment. Their eyes met instantly drinking each other in. He skimmed his fingers across the sensitive skin of her chest. She groaned when they whispered across her exposed nipples. He leaned in and lightly licked one into his mouth. She moaned arching her back letting his mouth take more. He lightly nibbled the areola and looked up at her loving gaze. She swept her fingers through his hair and squirmed as his other hand slipped her skirt and underwear off her body.

Natsu took her other nipple into his mouth suckling lightly kneading the now bare and damp one. He felt her tremble with a moan beneath his lips. His mouth fell away from her nipple and down her pale skin. He left kisses as he met the juncture between her beautiful long legs. Wordlessly he began kissing the soft folds of her womanhood before slipping his tongue between them.

"Oh Natsu please." Lucy moaned wrapping her legs around his broad shoulders. He fixed his eyes on her as his tongue descended into her warm center and up to her delicate nub. She pressed her hips up to meet his busy tongue. One of his hands reached up to caress her breast once more as the other slid a finger deep into her folds eliciting a cry from the enthralling woman beneath his touch. His pants becoming a prison for his growing need. Quickly he shoved them off before continuing to add a second finger into her. Her face flushed with pleasure as she took her sheets between her fists.

As quickly as it started he stopped and let his lips kiss up to her hips, over her navel, and rested over her supple breasts. He allowed his tongue to glide across her skin before kissing her neck and inhaling her delicious scent.

"You smell amazing right now." He added before nibbling along her neckline. She whimpered at the touch and skimmed her fingers across his sides making her man squirm. "And I need you now." He growled seductively.

"I'm yours Natsu." She purred softly. She let her hips grind against his slowly and felt his hard length against her clit. He sat up on his arms again and sealed her lips passionately sliding his tongue back into her warm luscious mouth. Natsu entered her slowly feeling her walls constrict as he filled her.

"You're perfect Lucy." He said as the sensations took over. She moaned his name huskily and wrapped her legs around his back pressing him further. His chest rumbled as he pulled out and thrust in quickly. Lucy let her eyes flutter closed as he filled her completely. All they could feel was each other and the overwhelming need of their bodies together. She met his thrusts over and over and opened her eyes when he lifted her up into his arms. She sat straddling his lap as his thrusts reached deeper causing her legs to tremble once more. She continued to meet his hasty thrusts; their moans and satisfaction rang in her ears. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and massaged her other breast. The sensations overwhelmed her as she cried out.

"I'm gunna- Oh Natsu!" She exclaimed loudly as her orgasm took over her body. He sat up and watched as she completely submitted to it riding it out. He felt her constrict around his erection, her walls begging for his release. He groaned laying her on her back as he crashed his hips into hers.

"Lucy!" He roared his release into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as his orgasm faded away. He let himself lay limply across her body. The only sounds filling her small room was their erratic breathing.

"I love you Lucy." He breathed hugging her close.

"I love you too Natsu." She said before he rested beside her. Their bodies entangled together and their breathing became steady. "And Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"You owe me a door." She smiled making him chuckle.

"Sure." He said before nuzzling into her hair and falling asleep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I found it really fun to write and I am already planning another nalu to start soon! Thank you to all of you who gave me feedback and reactions through each chapter. ^_^ **_

_**To the random guest who I cannot PM: Yes I used a Friends motif, and I'm happy to find another fan of the show! ^_^ A lot of shows and stories have actually used this same pattern. I just wanted to do my version of it with a nalu twist. Sorry if my writing a story this way bothers you, but I have not written anything exactly like what happened on the show. I hope that writing with a common theme did not hinder you from continuing to read this story.**_

_**Again a big thank you to those who followed this all the way through! :]**_


	8. Epilogue

"No it's still slanted move a little to the left." Lucy directed lounging in her arm chair.

"What about now?" Natsu asked with her bedroom door between his hands sizing it up to the entranceway.

"Nope, a little lower." Lucy said pointing down. Natsu obliged and bent his knees lowering the level of the door. It was an exceptionally hot and sweltering day as Lucy fanned herself wearing nothing but a bikini. She tilted her head to the side observing her shirtless boyfriend in action. "Still not low enough." She breathed watching his muscles flex under the pressure.

"Lucy! The door is obviously too low!" He complained turning to glare in her direction. He relaxed his grip as he took in the sight of a very turned on Lucy wearing a bikini. "We can always forget about the door?" He suggested smirking at her exposed skin.

"No, you promised you'd fix it." She reminded him fanning herself a little faster. "Damn it's hot in here. Gray said he'd be over today to fix my air conditioning!"

"I can do it!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, if it was winter time and my heater wasn't working then I'd ask for your help." She said waving off his offer. "We have to start over with the door its gone completely crooked again."

"Ne Lucy! Can't we just play instead?" He whined heaving the door back into place.

"Later Natsu I told you Gray is supposed to come over." She sank deeper into the chair throwing her legs over one of the arm rests. Her arm was supporting her head on the other.

"When?" He asked in thought.

"Um he was supposed to be here a half hour ago." She answered looking over her shoulder to the clock on the wall. She turned her head in Natsu's direction realizing he was setting the door down. "Hey what gives! You're supposed to fix it!"

"Don't wanna right now." He said eyes trailing over her heated body.

"Natsu, Gray is coming." She said sternly.

"He's late. He might not even show up." He shrugged kneeling in front of her chair.

"He said he would!" She reasoned.

"And I said I'd fix your door, but I'm not doing that now." He said trailing his fingers along her side making her shiver.

"You are such a liar." She said brushing away his hand.

"No such thing. I'll fix it when I'm done." He continued, his eyes travelling down her tantalizing curves. He heard her breathing quicken when he slid his hands back to her side and leaned in to kiss the pout she was wearing. He felt her heart race as she sank into his kiss. _She's mine. _He thought pulling her up against his chest. Her legs folded around his waist tightly. Natsu undid her bikini top and pulled it off her body, discarding it behind him.

"What if he does show up?" Lucy asked huskily.

"It's not like we're keeping it a secret anymore." He said with a smug grin.

"But…" Lucy began before arching her back and leaning into his lips, which were now wrapped around her sensitive nipple. A groan tumbled from her lips as he suckled softly and massaged her other breast between expert digits. Natsu felt his need grow stronger as he moaned into her soft chest. He nipped playfully around her wet peak and grinned when she whimpered at the sensation. Lucy tugged his hair pulling him closer wrapping her quivering legs tighter rubbing against his arousal. She felt him lick softly at her nipple and slide a hand slowly down her side. A soft moan slipped as he shoved his fingers past her bikini's waistband.

"Isn't this better than watching me put up a door Lucy?" He asked suckling her other breast looking up into her fiery gaze. She moaned his name in response when he let his middle finger sink into her soaking core. "Looks like you really like watching me. It got you all ready." He observed letting his ring finger slip into her feeling slick with her need. His eyes like a predator when he quickly thrust his fingers deep inside causing her to writhe in her chair a moan erupting from the blonde before him. His blood boiled with passion at the sight of her crumbling before him. How he wanted to make her lose it just for him. He pulled his fingers out slowly before thrusting in again, a relentless rhythm causing whimpers and moans. Natsu began kissing the underside of her perky breast as he tortured her with his greedy hand.

"Natsu I need- aah!" She moaned loudly as he lapped at her skin.

"What do you need from me Lucy?" He asked darkly skimming his teeth across her skin. She reached passed his hands to his hard length slipping her hands inside and stroking him beneath his pants. Natsu responded with a deep growl, and added another finger pumping furiously into her core.

"I need all of you Natsu." She whimpered stroking him tightly making him release her name in a moan. He sat up immediately taking her with him. He brought her around the side of the chair bending her over the armrest so her ass sat perfectly in the air for Natsu to see. He licked his lips and groaned before he pulled down his pants and boxers. He almost lost it when Lucy looked over her shoulder at him hands grasping the other arm tightly. She felt her bottoms slide easily past her legs causing her to spread her legs her hips angled for Natsu's pleasure. And he was now definitely pleased watching as she positioned herself in front of him.

"God you're perfect." He said taking her hips in his rough hands. He trailed kisses up her back as he slid his immense cock between her folds. He moaned as her walls pulled him in further sending waves of pleasure shooting through him. Lucy groaned noisily beneath him the deeper he went. She pushed back against his throbbing need moans rolling across her tongue. Natsu sat up looking down at her flushed pleasured face when he pulled back agonizingly slowly. He paused for only a second before impaling her hard causing her to brace herself against the chair. He watched her body bounce against its arm whenever he collided deep inside her.

"Yes Natsu!" She cried meeting his thrusts with her hips holding on desperately to her chair. He groaned when she said his name propelling his hips faster. Lucy felt like she was losing her mind at the very feeling of him filling her so quickly. She could feel her walls clench uncontrollably as she pushed back against him. "I'm so close!" Lucy moaned. Natsu leaned into her again reaching a hand around to massage her desire with his hand as he continued pumping in and out of her alluring sex. He left passionate kisses on her back as one arm pulled her closer. She cried in ecstasy when he pulled her to climax. He moaned her name as his hips continued its grind letting her spill beneath him.

"Again Lucy." He breathed into her skin kneading her clit. He slammed harder in and out of her slick walls. Before Lucy could catch her breath she felt her end climbing once more. Her mind was a fog as she came all over again against the predator above her.

"Fuck Lucy!" Natsu roared alongside her moans of passion. His eyes shut tight as stars danced in his vision. He rocked his hips slowly riding out their bliss before decelerating to a stop and standing up looking down at her limp body.

"I told you I'd take you on this chair." He said with a victorious grin pulling her into his arms and setting her down on her bed.

"That you did." She sighed with content pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

"Ugh I can't play this with you." Lucy groaned on her bed. Natsu lay next to her propped up on one arm.

"Why not?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"You always cheat!" She accused glaring at their hands.

"You can't cheat in thumb war." He stated pinning her thumb beneath his and counting to three. Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Every time I pin your thumb down you light it on fire! Magic is so cheating…" She pouted crossing her arms and lying back onto the bed.

"You can use magic too." He said trying to coax her hand from underneath her overlapped arm.

"I don't have magic that can do something like that!" She complained pulling her hands farther away from Natsu's reach.

"That's not my problem." He grinned rolling on top of her naked body to grab her arms and reach for her extended hands.

"Cheater!" She exclaimed trying to push him off of her with little effects. He grabbed her hands pinning them over her head.

"That's almost as bad as calling me an idiot Lucy." He said darkly before nuzzling into her neck making her squirm.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are." She said leaning back as he kissed her neck slowly. "Wait! What time is it?" She wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Natsu replied huskily suckling her soft skin.

"No, Gray was supposed to be here. What if something happened?" She thought worriedly.

"Ice prick can take care of himself, but I'd like to take care of you if you'd let me." He said frustration playing in his voice.

"Natsu we should go look for him." She said wiggling out of his grasp.

"Lucyyy!" Natsu grumbled reaching out to grab her when she made her way to her dresser.

"Stop whining let's go." She ordered pulling on a pair of shorts.

"If I go can I get you naked on this table?" He asked inspecting its sturdy legs.

"Do you just want to have sex everywhere?" She shook her head in amazement.

"Why not?" He said with a devilish expression.

"We should check with the guild first." Lucy said reaching for her keys.

* * *

Natsu was surprised when they walked into the guild. It seemed as though everyone was celebrating, but what they didn't know. The pair walked over to the bar where the white haired bar maid stood pouring shots.

"Uh what's going on?" Lucy asked gesturing toward the commotion.

"Oh a fight!" Natsu exclaimed bounding toward the fuss. Lucy only shook her head and watched as he bounded into the brawl.

"Max bought new shoes." Mira giggled. "Mostly just an excuse to drink I think." Lucy glanced at all the busy tables. Max sat with Jet and Droy seemingly drunk since he was cuddling a defenseless broom.

"I can see that. Have you seen Gray?" She asked looking around to the other tables.

"He was here not too long ago. Cana challenged him to a drinking contest." Mira pointed to the unconscious brunette sprawled across a table top snoring loudly.

"Well where do you think he went?" Lucy wondered.

"He has to be around here somewhere. Why are you looking for him Lucy?" Mira asked filling a serving tray with her poured shots.

"He was supposed to stop by today to take a look at my air conditioning." Lucy said.

"Mira we need some of those shots for the new couple!" Jet laughed loudly pointing to Max who had the broom now pressed against his lips.

"Oh my." Mira said shaking her head. "I think they need to be cut off, and I'm sure you'll find him Lucy." She smiled before heaving the full tray onto her shoulder. Lucy watched as Max rolled off of his seat to the floor spurring on another round of hoots and hollers from his nearby guild mates. She stood up and walked behind the bar. She knew if Gray was still in the guild somewhere the only other place to look was the back rooms. Lucy opened the door to the master's office finding no sign of the raven haired mage. She rested her hand on another knob when Natsu bounded toward her.

"Lucy, come join us!" He called excitedly trying to tug her away.

"I'm looking for Gray. You should help me instead of getting me in fights!" She yelled pulling open the door in front of her. What lay inside the broom closet was something Lucy and Natsu were definitely unprepared for.

"Oh uh hi guys…" Gray slurred pushing a half-naked Juvia behind him.

"Oh my." Lucy said her eyes wider than saucers.

"No no no! I am not going to keep this a secret! You can count me out I am done with that stuff!" Natsu said waving his hands in the air running back toward the guild hall far away from the crazy kids bumping uglies in the broom closet. Lucy said nothing before closing the door and slowly walking out toward the bar grabbing a shot on her way.

"You okay Lucy?" Mira asked watching her hastily pouring the shot down her throat.

"Just great Mira." Lucy said walking over to the fight to punch something.

"Juvia guesses our secret is out now Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily clapping her hands together in the dark.

_**Thank you Lovelies for 100+ favorites! Thought I'd add an epilogue to thank you. ^_^ I will be posting a new chapter of Drained either late tonight or early tomorrow so be looking forward to that if you are following that story! **_


End file.
